Zexion's Revenge
by Luddles
Summary: When Demyx entirely soaks Zexion's room and yes, that means his precious books, too , Zexion decides to get revenge. Said revenge might not end well. Like an emo Demyx.


**Zexion's Revenge**

**This is simply a fanfic. I don't own any of the characters, nor do I think this would actually happen. Ever.**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Zexion growled under his breath at Vexen.

"Nope. No kidding," Vexen said uninterestedly. He could care less about Zexion's troubles. Or anybody else's. Except his own.

Zexion muttered a string of insults at the topic of his and Vexen's conversation, and then dashed off in the direction of his room. He was furious. No. Scratch that. He was _beyond_ furious. His lexicon was about to be put to good use. A certain lazy idiot was going to be violently murdered. And Zexion would chuckle evilly as he did it.

He reached his room and threw open the door, muttering most insults, most of which were too profane to be put in this fanfiction. The room was soaked through. And that included Zexion's precious books. "Demyx," he growled, searching for his lexicon while thinking up numerous ways that he could brutally injure the sitarist.

_Later…_

"So, you found out that Demyx soaked it," Axel said as he helped dry out the books via fire magic. Zexion was still looking for his lexicon.

"Yes, and I believe he swiped my lexicon," Zexion added. Axel whistled.

"Whoa, he really did a number on this place, huh?" Axel said.

"That he did," said Zexion, barely containing his fury.

"Have you figured out why?" Zexion looked up, his eyes meeting those of the redheaded pyromaniac's.

"He had a _reason_?" Zexion asked incredulously.

"Sure," said Axel as he picked up another waterlogged volume. "Even Demyx has a reason for stuff he does. He was getting you back for talking Saïx into sending him on that heartless-fighting mission in Agrabah. If there are two things Demyx hates, they're deserts and fighting."

Zexion slapped his palm against his forehead in sudden realization of what he had brought upon himself. "Of _course _that's it," he groaned.

"What are you gonna do?" Axel asked as he finished drying the last book. Zexion smirked.

"I'm going to prank him back," he announced.

Axel grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yes…" Zexion trailed off. "Right after I get my lexicon back."

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Demyx was feeling pretty good. He had pulled an awesome prank on Zexion and gotten away with it entirely (so he thought). So, after playing his sitar and rocking out in complete victory, he fell asleep with no idea of what was to come…

Until the next morning. And then he realized exactly what Zexion had done to him after he fell asleep.

Demyx stumbled into the bathroom sleepily. He was going to do what he did every morning for two hours: his hair. It was not an exaggeration to say that Demyx was utterly obsessed with his hair. In fact, it was more of an understatement. Demyx's entire life revolved around three things: sleep, sitars, and his hair.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Zexion paused outside Demyx's door at exactly 10 A.M. (which was when Demyx usually woke up). He grinned in a satisfied manner as he heard a loud scream issue from behind the door. And then he continued walking, chuckling evilly as he did it. True, he hadn't murdered Demyx. He had just murdered Demyx's ego. Brutally.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Demyx was staring intently at the mirror, hoping that by some coincidence it was reflecting him entirely incorrectly. It was his hair. For some reason, his hair no longer looked like absolutely awesome Organization XIII hair. It looked… like a normal person's hair! And Demyx knew that normal equals boring. Maybe the mirror was messed up… Demyx ran his fingers through his hair, which he found to be suddenly shorter. MUCH shorter in the back, as a matter of fact. And the front did not stick up. Not at all.

"!" he shouted, clutching at his hair. "MY MULLET! It's… GONE!"

"Demyx…stop screaming," Axel said sleepily, poking his head into the door to Demyx's room. His room was next door to Demyx's, and he was having quite a bit of trouble sleeping with all the noise. Demyx ran out of the bathroom, and Axel's eyes widened considerably when he saw the blond sitarist. "Whoa! Your hair is…" Axel trailed off.

"Axel! SOMEBODY CUT OFF MY MULLET!" Demyx shouted hysterically. Axel put his hands on Demyx's shoulders and gave him a small shake in order to (hopefully) get him to calm down a little.

"Demyx. Think. I know it's hard for you, but just try. Who was trying to get revenge on you?" he asked.

"I… I DON'T KNOW!" Demyx wailed.

"It's Zexion, moron!" Axel answered for him.

"I am going to _kill him_," Demyx growled. But Demyx knew that trying to kill Zexion would only land him with a book on his face and a dozen missions fighting Heartless in Agrabah. So he went and sat in the corner.

"Good going, Zexion, you've turned him emo," Axel said.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Demyx. How do we get you back to normal?" Zexion said. "You're kind of creeping me out."

Demyx looked over his shoulder and glared at Zexion. "Give me my mullet back," Demyx growled.

"It'll grow back," Zexion said airily.

"_Great._ Demyx is gonna be stuck like this for a few months," Axel groaned.

Demyx continued glaring. "That's what happens when you mess with the hair."

**Asuka: I can't believe I wrote that. I actually LOVE Demyx's hair (I just can't draw it). And I love Demyx! SO MUCH! I've become a Demyx fangirl pretty fast.**

**Demyx: Wow, I hope Zexion never does that.**

**Asuka: Don't soak his room, then.**


End file.
